


Granted

by Artemisamnesia



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisamnesia/pseuds/Artemisamnesia
Summary: Gren will never take things for granted again.





	Granted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickyseams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickyseams/gifts).



> Sorry this is trash

There will always be things you take for granted. Whether it be the coffee you had this morning, the house you live in, or the, you know, ability to put your arms down to your sides. Gren lets out a soft sigh, the slight wind not even moving the tuft of hair hanging in his face. He had lost feeling in his arms and hands a long time ago, yet pins and needles still occasionally pluaged his arms. It was extremely quiet down here in this dungeon. A heavy, stifling, quite only disturbed by the slight clinks of the chains binding the elf in the other room. Nothing like the comfortable silence he and Amaya shared. 

Years of him working by Amaya’s side, dutifully letting her borrow his voice when others did not understand her. Snippets of time in libraries and in tents gazing down at maps, her mind deciphering plans, with only the vaguest of hints to speak of. Seconds of being berated by amaya for being too shy to interrupt other generals, of whom he looked up to, conversations to get her word in. Days of a language that could no longer be called the official sign language, rather one they made up on their own to share, at first just to keep away from prying eyes, but now it was their thing. All of this done with no verbal words on either behalf. Just a peaceful quiet that makes him smile even now. 

What he wouldn't do to see Amaya. He missed her, she steadies him like none other, and she’s made it clear that she feels the same way for him. A small chuckle breaks from his lips as he shifts a tad bit remembering what had happened when he had said something similar to one of the other guards. They had teased him mercilessly, saying stuff along the lines of, “If you like hr that much why don’t you say something.” He had unknowingly bagan a 4 month long, guard wide effort to get him to confess his feelings to Amaya. It had been ridiculously funny. One time, during his morning run, a guard he had only vaguely knew of had convinced him to take a detour with him which brought him to a field of flowers. He had passingly said through his measured breaths that those were Amayas favorite flower. It had just been a passing though he had said out loud but the guard heard. The next day he woke to a gaggle of guardsmen holding the said flowers out to him, with various words of encouragement in his quest for a relationship with amaya. 

It took him a couple thousand cherry blum scones, green jewelry, and armor cleaning kits for Gren to decide this was enough. Simply telling the guards they were just friends wasn’t working. So he formulated a plan. The next time Amaya had visited her nephews castle and left to play with them, he found the pretty blonde boy he had seen training on his earlier visits. There's a small stab of emotion in his chest as he thinks about Soren. He had been doing his best not to, but it was bound to happen eventually. 

Soren. Soren with his beautiful hair and skin. Soren with his incredible obliviousness. Soren who with guilt in his eyes chained him to the wall on his father's orders. Fiercely ignoring Grens eyes asking why. But he knew why. Soren idolized his father and wanted nothing but to be favored by him. Because unlike Claudia, Soren wasn’t a mage. But it was fine, he couldn't blame him for wanting his fathers approval. Soren didn’t even know that his father was breaking orders by issuing the command that Gren be locked up. For Soren to leave...for Soren to leave on a mission. On His mission. 

Another shift. Another clink of the chains. Another stab in his chest as he once again realizes he is failing Amayas orders. He was always to polite, and she had so much trust in him. Yet here he was chained to a wall with only his spiraling thoughts to keep him company. Amaya was his family, family an orphan didn’t deserve to have. Just as they were ever romantically involved they are neither official family, yet they consider one another to be family. Which is why she was the first person who knew of his infatuation with Soren. And now he’s back to Soren. 

Soren. The boy who easily slings himself onto the saddle of a horse as he stress bakes several dozens of baked goods. The blonde whos laughter lights a room and was oblivious to Grens feelings for the longest time. The captain who he confessed to in the flower patch he had passed with another guard once upon a time. Soren with whom a piece of his heart lies. 

He had been down here for a while. Days, weeks, even a month could have passed and he wouldn't have known. Because down here you had nothing to keep you company. Nothing for you to take for granted. Down here you regretted. He regretted waiting. He had wanted to give Soren a ring. A ring crafted by a friend of one of the guards with care and precision. A ring to signify that he pledged himself to Soren. That he was Sorens. And Soren his. He regretted letting himself be pulled away to help others. He didn’t mind helping out, rather he loved it. But doing so had kept him from doing the one thing he wanted to do. Giving soren the ring. 

Everytime he leaned back, One foot planted on the ground and the other planted against the wall he could feel their impressions in his pocket. The words making an even deeper impression in his heart. 

“You the sun, I the moon. I the sun, You the moon. An everlasting cycle.” Soren loved the stars and they both knew they would never be separated. At least they thought they knew. Gren does everything for a reason. He’s precise unless he's flustered or suprised. So why did this one thing not work out. The most important thing to his life besides serving Amaya. Unable to do either thing. Grells head lulls back and he closes his eyes wishing for sleep. Bu that doesn't come easily when sleeping upright. He wishes he hadn't taken the time he from granted. But all will be fine. Soren will come back unharmed, and Amaya will forgive him again. And he will never take time for granted ever again.


End file.
